Teemo
Abilities seconds without acting or being acted upon, he gains stealth. Teemo retains stealth so long as he doesn't move or act, including if he is . If Teemo is within a brush, he may move within the brush without breaking stealth. |icon2 = Element of Surprise.png |description2 = When the stealth is broken, Teemo gains the Element of Surprise for 3 seconds, granting him % bonus attack speed}}. |targeting='Camouflage' is a passive ability. Element of Surprise is a self-buff. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= * Camouflage will not trigger as long as Teemo is taking damage. * Once stealthed taking damage will not deactivate the stealth. * The following are things that will also break Teemo out of stealth: ** Using certain summoner spells: , , , , , , , and . ** Using certain trinkets: and . * Placing wards or using consumable items will not break Camouflage's stealth. * Teemo can use to get to a brush without breaking stealth. * If Element of Surprise is triggered twice in less than 3 seconds, it will get refreshed, it will not stack with itself. |video=Teemo IVideo }} Teemo shoots a dart at the target enemy, dealing them magic damage and them for a short duration. |leveling = |range = 580 |cooldown = 8 |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting='Blinding Dart' is a single target ability. |damagetype=magic |projectile=true |spelleffects=single target |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block the ability. |additional= |video=Teemo QVideo }} Teemo gains bonus movement speed if he hasn't taken damage from enemy champions or turrets for 5 seconds. |description2 = Teemo doubles his bonus movement speed for 3 seconds and prevents it from being disabled by damage. |leveling = | }} |cooldown = 17 |cost = 40 |costtype = mana |targeting='Move Quick's' active and passive are self-buffs. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= * Move Quick's active cooldown starts when the ability is first activated, not when the effect ends. * When Move Quick's active buff expires Teemo will not regain the passive effect if he was damaged at any point during the buff's duration. |video=Teemo WVideo }} Teemo's basic attacks deal bonus magic damage and his target, causing them to take additional magic damage over 4 seconds. Subsequent attacks refresh the 's duration. |leveling = | }} * | }} |targeting='Toxic Shot' adds an on-hit effect to Teemo's basic attacks. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=false |onhiteffects= |additional= * Toxic Shot's damage over time is considered a and will trigger bonus effects. ** If the target is by Teemo's Toxic Shot, will deal bonus magic damage and heal . * Toxic Shot will apply passive. |pet= |video=Teemo EVideo }} Teemo stores a charge of Noxious Trap periodically, up to a maximum of 3 stored at once. |description2 = Teemo tosses a mushroom trap on the ground which stealths and arms after second, lasting up to 5 minutes. While armed, mushrooms grant around them. If a thrown mushroom lands on another one, it bounces an additional distance before planting. |description3 = If an enemy steps on a mushroom, it detonates, all nearby enemies, , granting of them and dealing them magic damage over 4 seconds. |description4 = Mushrooms have 6 health, can only be damaged by champion basic attacks and take 2 damage from ranged attacks and 3 from melee attacks. |leveling3 = % AP)}}| }} |range = |Cast range}}}}| |Bounced cast range}}}}}} / | | }} |cooldown = 0.25 |customlabel = |custominfo = |cost = 75 |costtype = mana + 1 Mushroom |targeting='Noxious Trap' is a ground-targeted area of effect trap. |damagetype=magic |projectile=true |spelleffects=area |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block the ability and prevent the trap from affecting nearby units. |quicksilver=Will remove the damage over time and the slow |additional= * Noxious Trap's damage over time is considered a and will trigger bonus effects. ** If the target is by Teemo's Noxious Trap, will deal bonus magic damage and heal . * Noxious Trap's damage over time effect does not stack. Enemies who detonate multiple traps will only have the duration refreshed per trap they detonate. * Noxious Trap's damage is determined at detonation, not at the time of being placed which means any ability power Teemo gains or loses will affect all active shrooms. * Noxious Trap can be targeted by any allied spell. The trap does not become indestructible during the channel but destroying it will not prevent the user from teleporting in. * Noxious Trap can only bounce once, even if it lands on a further Noxious Trap. |video=Teemo RVideo }} Map-Specific Differences ;Twisted Treeline * ** Duration reduced to 3 minutes from 5. References cs:Teemo de:Teemo es:Teemo fr:Teemo pl:Teemo pt-br:Teemo ru:Teemo zh:提莫 Category:Alpha stage release Category:Map specific balancing Category:Blind champion Category:Haste champion Category:Sight champion Category:Slow champion Category:Stealth champion